Recent years, electronic components have been demanded to have a larger capacity and to be downsized. Low temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) have been drawing attention as a printed wiring board material for electronic components. LTCC can be generally fired at or below 1000° C., which enables Ag and Cu having a low conductive resistance or their alloys to form a conductive pattern.
Using a glass component such as SiO2 and B2O3 as a main component to enable sintering at low temperature in manufacturing LTCC has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1).